By the Firelight
by ObsessedWithShiny
Summary: While on watch duty, Takuya is distracted by Kouji, who is always distant. After being caught, he ends up talking with the lone wolf. Friendship fic, one-shot. Kinda filler-ish


There he was, the boy who possesses the Spirit of Light. And yet, he seemed so dark and cold. His deep blue eyes pierce though anyone like ice, his inky hair falling to his waist and always tied back. His bandana is dark blue with brown tiger stripes, his jacket is the same shade of blue. All of his clothing is dark or icy coloured.

As the brunette watched him secretly, he couldn't help but think about how his companion was always distant. In the fading light of the dying campfire, he could see the boy laying on his side with his back to the group. He was away from the light, enveloped in shadows.

'_How can he be the Child of Light when he doesn't seem to suit the role?' _With a soft sigh, the brunet clad in red turned his gaze to the surrounding trees. '_I'm supposed to be on watch. Keep your eyes on the prize, Takuya!_' A few short minutes later, a slight rustling of leaves to his left caught his attention and he whipped his head around in response-

-to find himself nose to nose with Kouji Minamoto.

Both boys froze in surprise. The paler teen hadn't expected the other to have such sharp senses. After recovering his wits, Kouji smirked.

"Good to see you're on your toes," The brunet scoffed in response, obviously not grateful for his companion's lack of trust. A moment of silence passed, Takuya watching the woods and Kouji staring into the flickering flames. "So," the raven haired boy started, capturing Takuya's attention. Yet, he kept his eyes on the darkness ahead. Somehow, Kouji just knew he was listening. "Why were you looking at me earlier?"

Takuya jumped in shock; he probably hadn't expected Kouji to notice and was embarrassed. When he turned his gaze to the brunet, he saw wide chocolate eyes gazing back and filled with light despite the encroaching darkness. '_Probably because he's the Child of Fire; he's filled to the brim with light and warmth…_' They sat there for what felt like hours just watching each other – Kouji was awaiting Takuya's reason, Takuya was trying to find an excuse.

"Well?" Heaving a tired sigh, the brunet removed his green cap (with goggles still attached) and ran a gloved hand through his hair.

"Because you were sitting alone in the dark," The answer seemed unsure and fell awkwardly from the tanned boy's lips. His partner blinked in surprise – he hadn't expected that. After a swift glance, Takuya continued, "Even though you have the Spirit of Light, you're always alone and in the dark. We're here because we need to work together to save our world and this world… Eventually, we're gonna need each other's help because, in case you haven't noticed, these battles are getting tougher," Turning to stare into the pale boy's face, Takuya spoke once more. "We need you, Kouji. Stay with us. You have to admit, sticking in a group is a lot better than going it alone."

After a few tense moments, Kouji huffed softly. "Damn… I never expected you to be so deep. Does that only happen when you take that hat off?" Takuya laughed lightly and shook his head, soft brown locks fluffing up a little as he did so.

"No, that happens when I'm given too much time to think," he trailed off, seeming a little uncertain. It was strange for Kouji, who'd never seen the group's leader in this light. "Maybe that's why I don't like having nothing to do. At least being asleep means I can't think about this stuff. Heck, I'd even do homework above this deep thinking crap."

"That sounds unlikely," Takuya made a small noise in mock-offense and the blue eyed child couldn't help but snicker in response. Suddenly, the heavy atmosphere seemed to lift and things were lighter than before in spite of the flame having shrunk into smouldering embers. Some more time was spent on idle chatter and snarking from both sides before a huge yawn cut off something Takuya had been saying.

"If you're tired, go to sleep," the raven haired boy turned to face the barely-lightening sky – Dawn already? The brunet beside him shook his head in response, brown eyes heavy-lidded from lack of sleep.

"I'm fine, just a few more… hours…" he trailed off into another big yawn, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake himself up. He had totally forgotten to swap shifts with Izumi because he was having so much fun just talking to Kouji. He felt as though it had been a chance he wouldn't see again for a while and he hadn't wanted to let the opportunity to get to know the reclusive warrior slip from his grasp.

A soft prodding startled him, his eyes flying open – When had he closed them? Oh yeah, when he was yawning. An unimpressed looking Kouji raised an eyebrow before practically ordering him to go and sleep with the others. When Takuya asked how he would know if he wouldn't just leave, Kouji became thoughtful.

"Would you trust me if I promised not to go anywhere?" Blinking at the question, Takuya lowered his eyes in consideration. He… did actually trust him. Just based on his word. Looking back up, he gave a slight nod and a small, exhausted smile before retiring to where the others still slept soundly. Falling heavily to his knees, the brunet laid down on his side and curled into a small ball, falling asleep the second he put his head down on the leafy pillow.

After a short pause, the other boy turned away and gazed wearily into the forest. The sky had lightened to a dusty blue already. The raven haired child hadn't expected the dawn to be so soon. '_Or maybe,_' he pondered, '_Maybe it's because I lost track of time talking to him…_' Sighing softly, he leaned back onto his hands and felt something brush against his fingers. Jolting in alarm, his deep blue eyes flickered to the green cap sitting forgotten on the ground with a large pair of rectangular lensed goggles strapped around it.

Picking the items up, he gazed down at them and turned the cap in his hands before peeking over his shoulder at the group of children dozing behind him. After a second's deliberation, he lurched to his feet – pausing to regain his balance – and quietly made his way over to where the brunet was sleeping deeply. Kneeling down, he silently placed the cap on the ground beside the boy, eyes flitting over the others to ensure none of them had stirred, and then made his way back to the charred remains of the campfire. It was now much brighter; the horizon had turned a pale yellow to signal the approaching sun.

As the sun's rays spilled over the peaks of the surrounding trees and warmed his face, Kouji closed his sapphire eyes and inhaled. '_Maybe… maybe staying with these guys isn't such a bad idea…_'


End file.
